A Future with You
by AznVKai
Summary: Makoto’s mother passed away after she gave birth. Gou’s mother isn’t your normal mother figure. Our lives were miserable until one day, destiny brought us back together. It all starts with an encounter at the park. TyKa -- Complete!
1. Past Memories

**Title: **A Future with You  
**Rated:** K  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama, AU  
**Synopsis:** Makoto's mother passed away after she gave birth to him. On the other hand, Gou's mother isn't the typical figure one can expect from a mother. She married for money. Our lives were miserable until one day, destiny brought us back together. It all starts with an encounter at the park.  
**Main Pairing:** TyKa  
**Minor Pairing: **RayMariah  
**Dedication:** All TyKa fans. _"Keep your spirit strong!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well everyone, I'm back again with another short TyKa fan fic. To be honest, I consider this to be the remake of Together in Time because the storyline turned out to be a little weird and I don't really know how to end it. Sorry to those who liked it, but if there is anytime that I am able to think of an ending to it, I will post another chapter to that fan fic. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Original Beyblade Characters or the Anime/Manga Series in any way. Makoto Kinomiya is an official character from Beyblade Manga Volume 14. So, I didn't make them up!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_ _Character Narration _or_ Flash Back_

* * *

**Prologue**

_There was a wail. A wail that is so loud that the people nearby can hear it. The sound soon was replaced by sniffling. He finally settled down because of the cooing of her mother's voice. "It's alright, my child. Please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright. Your mother's here." _

_Sitting next to her hospital bed is the boy's father. She handed the bundle over to him. With his strong arms, he held the child close to him, slowly rocking the boy back and forth. _

_"He looks just like you," she said. _

_"You really think so?" he replied before he took another look at the baby. "You're right. He does look like me in a way." _

_"Yes, there's no denying that he's your child…Look at his stunning navy blue hair."_

_"Of course he's ou—wait, you said my child."_

_"Yes, you're going to take care of him in the years to come." _

_"Yuki, don't tell me that you'r—"_

_"Don't say anymore," she softly said. "Just promise me to take care of him." _

_His eyes soften as water began to fill them. He knew he couldn't do anything more for her except this last deed. Placing on top of her hand with his, he replied, "Don't worry. I will make sure to protect him." _

_The boy sniffled again as tears began to form in his eyes. The father rocked the baby once again as the boy's mother said, "Don't be so sad, Makoto. You have your dad here to take care of you." _

_"Makoto?" _

_"Yes, that is the name I want to call him if that is okay with you?" _

_With a faint smile on his face, he said, "Of course, anything for you. I like the name as well." _

_She smiled back at him and closed her eyes after she said her final words to him, "Thank you for everything, Takao."_

_That was the day how it came to be today. Three years has passed by since her death. A lot of things happened. Right now, I'm supporting my son who is currently three years old. Since I am a single parent, I have left the days of my blading career and concentrated on supporting my family. Life is hard and I hope things will turn out better if I resume to looking for a new spouse to be with forever._

* * *

**A Future with You**

**Chapter One:** Past Memories

It is peaceful at the Kinomiya dojo. The young navy haired adult woke up by the welcoming rays of the sun that shown through the window. Though he wants to sleep longer, he knew he couldn't. There is too much to do today. He pulled the blanket aside and placed his feet on the cold floor. He turned to his right to see his sleeping son, now three years old, sleeping soundlessly. Reminding himself that he is supporting the child, Tyson Granger smiled with content. Life feels lonely when the love of your life disappears just like that. He got out of bed and took a shower.

* * *

By the time he finished, the navy haired adult headed over to the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast knowing that later in the day, his son will wake up hungry.

_Three months passed by since the BEGA Justice Five Tournament Match. During that time, the G-Revolutions continued blading together and teaching children how to blade. However, as the years passed, we soon just disappeared from the world of beyblades, starting with my rival. _

* * *

"Hey you guys," said the blond haired teen, Max Tate. "Does anyone know where Kai went?"

The bladers looked around to see any sign of the dual haired teen. He was right. He isn't around or can be seen from the naked eye. "Come to think of it," the brunette, Hilary Tachibana said, "he hasn't showed up since last week."

"To be precise," the glasses teen, Kenny corrected, "he hasn't shown up since seven days, ten hours, forty minutes, and thirty-two seconds ago."

All of a sudden, the group of teens turned their attention to the Chief as they stared at him. They all knew that Kenny has the intelligence to know about these things, but sometimes he just goes overboard.

"You know you don't have to be that precise…"

"Ahh, my head hurts just thinking about it!" the red headed teen, Daichi Sumeragi exclaimed.

"Do you think something must have come up?" the Chinese teen, Ray Kon asked. "Like an accident or something…"

"I doubt that," I replied. "It's Kai we're talking about. Knowing him, he probably wants to be alone like he always does." Then, I crossed my arms over my chest, lifted my chin up and gave my friends the 'Kai imitation'. "I'm Kai Hiwatari. I'm too cool to be with Tyson and the rest of the G-Revolutions because I am a lone wolf and I don't want to become a loud mouth like some people I know."

As I did that, I heard my buddy, Max giggling with amusement along with some of the others. On the other hand, Ray somewhat find it funny, but he knew if Kai were to come and see this, we all would be getting the greatest punishments of our lives.

"Tyson, each time you do that, you're getting better and better acting like him," Kenny said.

"Oh no, you must stop Tyson or else you'll become another Kai!" Max exaggerated while smiling at me.

"Don't worry Max, I won't," I replied as I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Besides, each time I do that, I would always strain myself trying to be him."

Ignoring the small show that I put up for the group, Ray quickly get the group back on topic as he replied, "Yeah, you're probably right. It's hard to reason with Kai."

* * *

_However, the time of waiting turned into days, then weeks, followed by months, and finally years. Kai Hiwatari hasn't returned for three years. It was when another one of our friends left his beyblade career._

"Ray? You're not participating in the World Championships anymore?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Tyson. As much as I like it, I have to go back to my village in China," Ray replied. "I have decided to live with the White Tigers and Mariah. She's been missing me."

"I see, you want to live with her forever," Max added as he elbowed him on the gut.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks as he rubbed his sore spot.

"I understand. Good luck Ray and remember to keep in touch with us," I said with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"I will Tyson. Same goes for the rest of you."

"See you."

* * *

_Then, two years later, we became illegible to blade in the World Championships. Most of us were twenty years old. But that didn't stop us from continuing to blade for fun. During that time, Max left the group._

"I have to go back to America for my mother's funeral," Max replied. "Then, I have to take over the American BBA as the new head director."

"I understand Max," I replied. "It's important for you to see her off one last time."

Whipping his tears away using his sleeves, he gave his buddy a warm smile. "Yeah, thanks Tyson for everything."

"No problem. Just remember to keep in touch with us."

"Of course, I'll remember. See you soon!"

"Good luck Max."

* * *

_From there, it's only a matter of time until I left as well. Once Kenny and Hilary graduated from University, they went to Graduate School in another country. On the other hand, Daichi soon left Japan to travel around the world, seeking more challenges and some adventure. As for me, at that time, I met the love of my life, Yuki Sakurai. _

_She was young, beautiful, and kind. We coincidently met at the park. At that time, I was there teaching children how to blade._

"Is this how we're supposed to launch a blade?" one of the boys asked.

"Yep, that's correct. Now, you just have to launch," I replied.

Pulling as hard as he could on his ripcord, the boy launched his blade into the stadium.

"Yep, that's a good launch. I know you can do it if you tried!"

"Alright! Thanks Tyson, you're the best!"

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Toshiya! Where are you?" called out a voice.

The both bladers turned around to see a young lady coming towards them.

"Nee-chan, you're here!" Toshiya said.

"Sorry, I took so long. I was held up at the grocery store. The cashier couldn't even give me the right change," she replied.

Then, she turned her attention to the navy haired adult. She bowed down her head and said, "Thank you for watching over him, Tyson Granger right?"

"Yes, and no problem," I replied as he shook her hand.

"Hey Tyson, how about joining us for dinner?" Toshiya asked.

"Well, I don't know about that. Besides, your sister might have only bought enough food for both of you."

"Don't worry Tyson, I can manage. Besides, think of it as a returning favour."

"Well, I'll be honoured...umm..."

"Call me Yuki, Yuki Sakurai."

* * *

_Since that night together, I have suddenly grown fond of her. Everyday, I would always come to the park to teach Toshiya and wait for her to come to pick him up. We would always hang around each other primarily for the sake of being friends. However, one day, it all changed. If I remember correctly, it was around seven years since the present day. _

On that day, it was cloudy and gloomy. I was busy doing the groceries (because I ran out of food to eat at home) when I bumped into Yuki. She appeared to be anxiously looking for something. "Hey Yuki, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Tyson," she said as she suddenly grabbed my hands up to her. I blushed a faint shade of pink, thinking she was confessing her feelings for me. "Have you seen Toshiya?"

"Toshiya? No, I didn't."

"Oh, where could he be?" she wondered after she let go of my hands.

"What happened?"

"He must have went to the park thinking that today is another weekday. He was probably expecting you to teach him again. When I went there to check, he wasn't there. He must have been looking for you."

"Uh oh, then that's not good. We have to look for him as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I'm so worried."

"I'll go with you."

"Thank you Tyson."

"Let's go."

After two hours, there is still no sign of the missing child. Not only the police have no reports on any missing child, so does the people we asked around the neighbourhood. Just when we were about to give up the search, my cell phone started to ring from my pants pocket. I picked up the phone, pressed the talk button and replied, "Hello?"

"Is this Tyson Granger?" asked a voice.

"Yes, it is. Who am I talking to?"

"This is Dr. Takuya from the Bay City Hospital. We have a child by the name of Toshiya here."

"Really? You do?! How is he?"

"I'm afraid...you need to come. I will explain everything once you get here."

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

_Once I hung up the phone, I immediately told her to come with me to the hospital. Once we got there, the doctor was there. He explained that the boy wanted to search for me. So, he left the park and accidently got involved in a car crash. Some drunk driver didn't stop the car when he was supposed to at the street light and hit the poor child. As a result, a witness saw what happened and called for an ambulance where they got him and sent him here for treatment. At this time, he is still in the emergency room with the other doctors and nurses, trying to save him from blood loss. _

_We waited for hours in the waiting room, praying and hoping that Toshiya would survive. At the same time, I took the liberty to care for Yuki's worries. By the time we got the results, the doctors came out and only shook their heads. _

_Toshiya is now dead. _

_I knew I couldn't go home just yet. I can't leave her alone. Besides, she spend most of the time, crying. _

"I am such an irresponsible sister!" she cried. "I can't believe I let something like this to happen!"

"It's not your fault," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her body and held her against me. "You didn't know this was going to happen to him. If it makes you feel better, you can cry all you like on my shoulders."

"Tyson...oh Tyson!"

From there, no words are needed to be exchanged. All she needed was someone to be there for her.

* * *

_Although it took a while, after the funeral arrangements and the ceremony itself, it took Yuki about a month to recover. Normally, it would take people longer than that, but something happened that made her left go of her worries for good. _

"I want you to listen to me for a moment," I said. "Even if you think you're alone, you're not. I know your parents passed away since you were young and you had difficult times getting through life, don't curse it. Make it become your life lesson. You're never alone. You will always have someone that can watch over you."

"Tyson, will you be that person to watch me?" she asked.

"I'd be glad to," I replied as I smiled back at her. "Yuki, since we've been closer together for the last few months, I have grown to fall for you. Will you...be my wife?"

I suddenly found myself in her deep embrace. "Of course Tyson. I'm glad you asked."

From that day on, I knew there is many great adventures that Yuki and I are going to be on. However, who would have thought those moments would end so soon.

* * *

"Daddy, me hungwy," the young, three year old, Kinomiya asked as he pulled my shirt down.

Smiling to him, I bent down to his level and picked him up from the ground. "Well, look who's finally awake," I said as he was lifted onto my shoulders. "Guess what we're having today for breakfast."

"Eggs and Ba--uhh...Ba--"

"Bacon, Makoto. It's bacon."

"Okay, Bacon!"

"Well, let's get you to the washroom so you can be fully awake."

"Hai!"

As they were about to walk to the washroom, they stopped by at a picture frame that is placed on the round table. They took a glance at it, remembering the moments they shared with it. "Dad, Kaa-san watch us?" Makoto asked.

"Yes Chibi-Kao (1), Kaa-san is watching over us," I replied. "And she's happy to see us well. Remember to say good morning to her."

"Morning Kaa-san."

_"It's nice seeing you again, Yuki. Thank you for taking care of us for all these years." _

_I can never forget about you and the great memories we share. It's just so unfortunate that there's no more time for us to have anymore._

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**References**

(1) If you haven't already figured it out already, Chibi-Kao is the nickname Tyson has given to Makoto. He will use that name from time to time throughout this fan fiction. Chibi means small while Kao means Takao (Tyson's Japanese Name).

* * *

**AznVKai: **I hope you all liked the first chapter. The next one will come as soon as I finish it. Please review. It's greatly appreciated. Laterz.


	2. The Gift of the Present

**AznVKai:** Sorry for the delay, I had to make quite a bit of corrections before I am satisfied with the result. Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Beyblade anime or manga series in any way!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_

* * *

**A Future With You**

**Chapter Two:** The Gift of the Present

"Chibi-Kao, is there anything else you want me to bring?" Tyson called out to his son who is currently in the bedroom.

"Daddy, me blade!" he replied as he held up a familiar object that resembled a spinning top in his hands. (1)

He chuckled with delight, walked over to him, and picked him up onto his shoulders. "Of course, we can't forget Dragoon right?"

"Wight!"

"Let's go to the park and have some fun."

"Yay! We go to park!"

From there, the two Grangers have left the premises of their home and headed over to their next destination, the park.

* * *

By the time they got there, the park is already filled with people: children, infants, friends, and parents of all different ages. "Wow, so many people!" the two year old Granger exclaimed with amazement.

"What do you expect, it is a Saturday," the navy haired teen replied as he put him on the ground. He bent down to his level and pat his hand on his head. "So, you want to go on the swings?"

"Hai!"

The Granger then stood up again and held out his hand. The boy gladly accepted the offer and happily went with him towards the playground.

"Well then, let's go."

As the excited Makoto was swinging happily on the swings on his own, Tyson at the side, keeping an eye on him.

"Looky me! Me flying!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Just be careful, Chibi-Kao," he replied. "Don't get too careless. There is a chance you might fall."

"Me know. Me caweful!"

The navy haired adult can only smile with joy that his very son is growing up well and happily.

_Sometimes, it is lonely being a single parent. Even if you are able to witness your child's growth, there is no one to talk to especially when you are unable to contact your closest friends. I still wished my wife would still be alive, so we can pass the time easily by engaging in different gags and conflicts and such. However, I know I couldn't ask for the impossible because the past is the past. There is no way of changing it. Man, I miss the good old days..._

When he looked again, his son is missing. He's not on the swings anymore. "Makoto?" he asked as he looked around. "Chibi-Kao!"

There was no answer.

Assuming that he didn't listen for the first time, he called his name a few more times. "Makoto!"

Still, there was no answer.

Worried about his son's well-being, Tyson began searching for the young three year old. "Makoto! Where are you?!"

After a few minutes of searching, he heard Makoto's voice coming from near the river bank. Fearing that his son fell in the river, he ran to where his voice is coming from and saw two boys. One of them is Makoto while the other looked slightly older than his son who had dual coloured hair and blazing crimson eyes.

_"The kid with him looks oddly familiar..." _Tyson thought before he ran up to the two boys. "There you are Makoto!"

The boys turned around to see the adult coming towards them.

"Daddy!" Makoto exclaimed.

Placing his hands on his hips, he bent down and said, "Makoto, where were you?"

"Me here wit him," he replied. "Sowy for not telling."

"Well, at least you're alright. So, who's your friend here?"

"I'm Gou," the dual haired boy replied. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Granger."

"Same here and thanks for watching over Makoto while I was gone. So, what are you guys doing?"

"Me watch Gou blade! He has similar one like Dwagoon!" Makoto said.

"So, you're new at this, huh Gou?"

"I just started a while ago, Oto-san introduced me to the game," Gou replied.

_It sure reminds me of the good old times..._

"Is it fun?"

"Of course! It's the best game I ever played!"

"Do you intend on participating in the tournament when you grow a little older?"

"Yep, I want to become the next World Champion! Maybe someday I will be stronger than Oto-san!"

"So he blades too?"

"Yeah! He doesn't blade as often like he used to because he's busy taking care of me and has to go to work. But he told me stories that he was one of the best bladers around in his time. He also said he would have quit blading if it weren't for his rival."

_"His rival...reminds me of him," _Tyson thought. "So, who is your dad?"

"That would be me Kinomiya," said a voice behind him.

The three males turned around to see Gou's father walking towards them. Tyson's eyes widened to see how much his former teammate has grown over the years. Still slightly taller than him, the dual haired adult exchanged from wearing his face paint and white scarf to wearing a suit and tie.

"Kai, it's you."

"Of course it's me. You make it sound like I'm an unknown being in this world."

"That's not it. It's just...it's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Yeah...whatever."

Suddenly, the Hiwatari was soon taken off guard as the younger adult hooked his arm around his neck.

"I've missed you Kai!"

"Well, here's the newsflash: I don't miss you."

"Yeah, sure...according to what Gou said, it sounded like you did miss me."

"Just shut up."

"Hehe, no wonder he looks just like you. He is your son."

"Yeah, I guess I should say the same thing about yours," he replied as he looked down at the little Granger.

"Of course. He takes after his father."

"Daddy, who is he?" Makoto interrupted.

"This is Gou's father, Mr. Hiwatari. He is also one of my former teammates and rivals back when were were teenagers, blading."

"So Mr. Granger is that World Champion you were talking about," Gou replied.

"Yes, Kinomiya is that person," Kai replied.

"It's getting dark now. Wait, I have a great idea. Let's go out and eat together!" Tyson interrupted.

"Sorry Kinomiya, I don't have time for such things. There's too much to do at home."

"Too bad Kai, you're coming with me! Besides, it has been so many years since we last talked to each other. We might as well get caught up," the navy haired adult replied as he pulled the Hiwatari with him by the arm. "Come on Chibi-Kao and Chibi-Kai! Let's go find a restaurant and eat!"

"Hey, don't you call him that! What kind of a nickname is Chibi-Kai?!"

"Too bad, I like it and I'm going to use it even if he likes it or not!"

The two boys looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Who would have thought their fathers could act so different around each other.

* * *

"Now that is good dinner!" Tyson exclaimed after he finished taking his last bite from his drumstick. "Don't you think Kai?"

"I guess," the Hiwatari replied while making sure that his son is eating everything on his plate.

"So anyways Kai, how are things going on at your side?"

"Nothing really exciting. I took over Hiwatari Enterprises that my grandfather wanted me to do and now I spend time yelling and signing papers in the office."

"And you got your very own child."

"Yeah..."

"By the way, I'm quite surprised. I thought you would be the last person on the G-Revolutions to start a family."

"Well you thought right. Things got complicated in my life when I met this girl that my grandfather wanted me to marry. I never was interested in her because of her personality. She agreed to the whole marriage thing for my family's inheritance as grandfather only wanted an offspring after me. It's not like I hate Gou for existing in this world, it's just..."

"How the relationship turned out."

"Exactly."

"So what happened with her?"

"After Gou came into this world, I found out about her intentions and decided to take matters in my hands. I appealed to the court about our case and won. So, here I am taking care of him with her long gone without any donations from me."

"I see."

"She did try to come back to me when Gou was one, but I refused."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Daijoubou," Gou added. "When I met her, all I remembered is her cruelty to hurt me."

"Now, _that's_ harsh. Wait, correction: heartless."

"Yeah...I probably never really liked her as a Kaa-san."

"At least you're pretty happy with your life right now."

"I guess..."

"Over here, all of our friends: Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary went their separate ways. I haven't heard anything from them yet. It's been a few years already. As you can see, I have Makoto to take care of."

"Let me guess what happened, you got involved with the love of your life and poof, here he is."

"Well, you're right...it's just--she passed away after she gave birth to him."

Quite frankly, he didn't expect the Granger to say such a private response to him. He soon found himself in an awkward situation. He is feeling very guilty for not taking it seriously. On the other hand, why did he even bother telling his rival about his personal life. It seemed like the younger adult casted a spell on him to tell the truth easily.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"It's okay Kai. I'm used to it by now. It all happened three years ago."

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to. It really helps you to let go of your feelings."

"Yeah..."

"Thanks Kai."

"Whatever. You're paying for dinner."

"What?! That's cruel Kai! You're the rich one here!"

"Well, you're the one that dragged me here. I should at least get something for eating with you."

"Okay fine then, but really Kai!"

"Come on Gou, let's get you cleaned up in the washroom," he said as he held the boy's hand and walked him to the men's room. "You too Makoto. This is the least I can do make your father to pay the bill."

"Okay!" Makoto said as he followed the two Hiwataris.

_Who would have thought you have stayed the same as you ever are. You still look out for others even though you act like your old cold self. _

* * *

As the days turned into months, Gou seem to notice a few changes within his father and Makoto's. They suddenly were always meeting each other during the weekends and even sometimes during the weekdays. As for him, he would often play with Makoto while during the other times, he would be at school. It's not like he doesn't like Mr. Granger or anything. It's just he feels a little more distant from his Oto-san than usual.

"Oto-san," Gou asked. "Are we seeing Mr. Granger and Makoto again this weekend?"

"Probably," he replied as he is in front of a mirror, fixing his tie. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, umm...you are acting strange around him."

Upon hearing that, the Hiwatari knew he should become clean with him. Not only it's unhealthy to hide secrets from his own son, but even at his age, he's pretty intelligent. Though he does not give him enough credit sometimes, he knows his son is very aware of anything that is around him.

He walked over to the young Hiwatari and sat down beside him on the sofa. "Gou, you're right about that," he replied. "Kinomiya has become someone very important to me. And I hope he would be the one that would help me recover from all the things that my grandfather and your mother has left for me to do. At this moment in time, I can't make any promises with you, but there is a chance we're going to be together for a long time."

"So, if you two are coming together, does that mean you're getting married?"

"We'll talk about that later..."

"Then, that means I'm going to be the older brother!"

"Yes you are. Aside from that, are you okay with that?"

"Okay? I don't mind. I like Mr. Granger and Makoto."

"I'm glad."

"Oto-san, where are all of us are going to live?"

"Not sure yet. I still have to talk to him about that if the time comes."

Though it was a bit astonishing for Kai to handle listening to all the questions his son has to offer, he doesn't mind answering them. Besides, Gou's the curious type.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Wondering who is at the door, the dual haired adult left his son's side to answer it. Once he opened it, he was suddenly engulfed by his lover's embrace. "Hey Kai!" Tyson replied.

"Yeah, hey Kinomiya. Let go or else I'm going to suffocate," Kai replied.

"Oh sorry, I came to drop a couple of things for you. You left it behind the last time you came to my place."

"Oh, thanks."

Looking over his koi's shoulders, he saw Gou who is now a few feet away from his father.

"Hey Chibi-Kai!"

"Hello Mr. Granger," he replied as he noticed his soon to be step-brother. "Hey Makoto."

"Hey Gou-kun!" Makoto exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"Chibi-Kao remember to take off your shoes before you get in," Tyson reminded. "And don't forget to say hello to Mr. Hiwatari."

"It's okay Kinomiya," Kai replied. "They're probably eager to go to the park now."

"Yeah, I know and Kai, I told you to not call me Kinomiya anymore. Just call me Takao. Geez. Can't you get it straight? It's not like you to be embarrassed about."

"Just give me a break will you?"

"Oto-san! Mr. Granger! You're taking too long! Hurry up so that we can practice blading! We can't wait to learn more from the both of you!"

"We're coming now. Children these days."

"What do you mean? We were like that when we were young," Tyson said.

"Ahem, remember I grew up with BioVolt?"

"Oh yeah, my bad...sorry about that."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," he retorted as he left the mansion ahead of the younger adult.

"What!? Kai! That's mean!"

* * *

The next day when his father doesn't have an appointment with anyone (including ones that are from the Granger residence), the young Hiwatari wanted to know more details about his possible future with his new father and step-brother. "Oto-san," Gou said. "Are you and Mr. Granger going to be together?"

"I'm still not sure with that," Kai replied. "He still hasn't talked with Makoto about our relationship. Sometimes I still wonder if that Kinomiya remembers to do that. I'm not saying he's stupid, but he just needs a little reminder in order to get the job done."

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened. Once the two Hiwatari turned to see the panting Granger in front of them, Kai retorted, "Great, you could have been nicer with the door."

"That's...not the...point," Tyson replied. "Is Makoto here?"

"No, he didn't come by here, why he isn't with you?"

"Oh no. Then that means he ran away!"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**References **

(1) Don't worry. I'm making grammar and spelling mistakes on purpose. I just want to portray Makoto as a child who is still having quite a bit of trouble pronouncing words properly as a three year old.

* * *

**AznVKai:** I hope you all enjoy this latest installment to my fan fic. Please review and the next chapter will come ASAP. See you later!


	3. A Future with You

**AznVKai: **Hey everyone! Thank you all for your reviews. Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Beyblade manga or anime series nor the original characters in any way!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened. Once the two Hiwatari turned to see the panting Granger in front of them, Kai retorted, "Great, you could have been nicer with the door."

"That's...not the...point," Tyson replied. "Is Makoto here?"

"No, he didn't come by here, why he isn't with you?"

"Oh no. Then that means he ran away!"

* * *

**A Future with You**

**Chapter Three:** A Future with You

"Wait a minute," Kai said as he stood up and walked to his lover for comfort. "Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah, when I woke up this morning, he wasn't around," Tyson replied. "I looked everywhere around the house, but there's no luck. So I figured out that he went to your place."

"Unfortunately, he's not here, but what makes you think that?"

"I think it's because of what happened yesterday. After we saw you at the park, I decided to tell him the truth about us once we got home. So, I told him about what is going on between us and what might happen in the future. I thought he understood, but I guess he didn't take it so well."

"It's understandable. He probably doesn't want any changes happening in his life just yet. He's only three years old."

Whipping the tears from his eyes with his dry sleeve, the navy haired adult slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I wish...things would have turned out better."

It was when the dual haired adult walked closer to him and wrapped his strong arms around the younger adult. "It's okay, we all make mistakes in our lives. Right now, I think it's important that we find him soon."

"Yeah, let's go and search for him."

* * *

"If I were Makoto, where would I likely be?" Tyson wondered as they walked through the streets of Bay City. "We've looked everywhere! His favourite toy store, restaurant, scenery, and even the park!"

"He's not even near the river bank," Kai added.

"Yes, even that place is searched through, but there is no luck! Will we ever find him?"

"Patience Tyson and relax. Don't lose hope just yet."

"Maybe he's there," Gou mumbled to himself after a brief moment of thinking.

"Did you say something Gou?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure, but I think I know where he is."

"Really? Where is he?" Tyson interrupted.

"The place where he can share his mutual feelings with," the boy replied before he walked off. "I'm going ahead. He will probably take the _change_ thing more easily if I talked to him."

"Where would that be?" Kai asked as he turned to the younger adult.

After a brief moment of thinking, he replied, "That has to be the place where he could be! Man, your son's pretty intelligent."

"Yeah, he must have gotten it from me. Even I get my ego checked sometimes."

"I could see that. He sure thinks like you even though he's only four."

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

"Why does it have to be this way?" the young Granger muttered to himself.

Just a few moments ago, he ran away from home, knowing that his dad wants to get back into a relationship. Though he does not get the chance to see his mother, somehow he doesn't want him to forget her.

"He always smiling, right Kaa-san? You feel be--betr--ayed when he do that?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind him seeing someone else," said a voice.

The navy haired boy turned to see his friend behind him.

"Oh, Gou-kun...You must have told my dad where I am."

"Nevermind that," Gou said as he sat next to him. "Why don't you accept that your dad has moved on?"

"It's just...he was happy before. Why change now?"

"I think it's not that simple."

"What bout you? Don't you feel mad when your dad told you?"

"Well, that's a different case. You see, Kaa-san never really cared about us. I'm not saying that we should change mothers, that's a fact, but learning to understand that people experience difficulties at some point in their lives. Oto-san wasn't really happy. I know that. I'm the only thing that is keeping him to live normally. I understand that. When he told me about his interest with your dad, I knew he has possibly found the happiness he is seeking for. Yeah, even though it looks a bit weird, but we have no right to judge."

"So, you accepted my dad."

"Of course, he's a fun person to be around. Not only he's a nice guy, but he's great at the things he can do."

"Well, it's not that I don't like your dad, but I just don't want him to forget Kaa-san. Even though I never got to see her once, I just don't want him to be like that."

"I don't think he will. Oto-san told me that no one forgets their first love."

"I see."

"Why don't you tell your dad about this?" he said.

From behind, Kai and Tyson were waiting for the two boys to finish talking. The young Granger looked up at the older Granger. Feeling a bit ashamed of himself for running away, he started looking down at the floor.

"Chibi-Kao, I'm glad I found you," Tyson said as he reached his arms out to him.

"Dad, I'--I'm sorry," Makoto apologized as he ran towards him to be in his embrace.

"I'm sorry as well. I should have told you about this sooner."

"It's okay as long as you don't forget Kaa-san."

"Of course, she promised she would haunt me for the rest of my life if I forget her."

"By the way," Makoto whispered into his ear. "Make sure you keep Mr. Hiwatari happy if you plan on staying together."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, shall we go home?"

"Can Gou-kun and Mr. Hiwatari join us for dinner?"

"I don't know about that," Kai replied. "The last time I ate his cooking, I almost died."

"Hey, that's not true! I remember you liked it!" Tyson exclaimed.

"That's only because I didn't want to show any disrespect whenever your brother is around."

"Hey! It can't be that terrible."

"Try tasting it for once."

Giving him a glare, the older Granger crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Okay, I bet you can't even cook since you're mocking me so much."

"Very well then. I'll prove I can," the Hiwatari replied.

Judging by his expression on his face, the two adults are prepared for battle just like the old times whenever they were in front of the beydish.

"It sounds like our dads are challenging each other again," Gou said. "Who would have thought battles go outside of Beyblading."

"Yeah, me know," Makoto replied. "At least our lives are entertaining now."

"Oh yeah!"

"Come on Makoto, come and watch me whoop Kai's butt!" Tyson called out.

"Let's see who's butt gets whooped first," Kai added. "I'll make sure you lose badly."

"Yeah sure, whatever. I am the former World Champion."

"Yes you are when you are blading, but in the kitchen, it's another story."

"Last one to the kitchen gets to sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Haha very funny..."

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Who would have thought my life would turn out like this? Even now, I still can't believe it. Five years passed by and my future is brighter than ever. Not only I got my new lover right next to me, but it is also the day when our sons make their first debut in the beyblading world. For the first time in their lives, they are participating in the regional tournament._

"Wow, I never thought the stadium would look this large!" the seven year old Makoto Granger (1) exclaimed with awe.

"Of course it is large," the older dual haired boy Gou Hiwatari replied. "What do you expect how many spectators come just to see us blade."

"Just thinking about it makes me nervous…"

"There's no need to be that way, Chibi-Kao," the navy haired adult replied as he bent down to pat his son's head. "Ignore the audience and have fun like you always do."

"Dad, stop calling me that! It's embarrassing," the younger Granger replied as he blushed a shade of a faint red colour.

"Hm, do you think he's at that age already Kai?" Tyson wondered as he stood up again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I doubt that," the dual haired adult replied. "He's trying to look good in front of everyone. Besides, it's normal for him to say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"At least we know he's growing up."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Dad, we're going to be late," Gou said, pulling down the shirt of the former World Champion, "If we don't sign up already."

"Oh crap! We should do that or else you two will be disqualified before you guys even started!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Last one at the registration desk is a rotten beyblade! Come on, Onii-chan!" Makoto exclaimed as he ran ahead of the other three males.

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, the older sibling followed behind him. "Someone ate a lot of sugar this morning…"

The two adults can only smile with delight. "Those two definitely reminds me of two bladers who I knew long ago," Tyson replied with a smile.

"Hm, I wonder who…" the dual haired adult replied after giving him a short kiss on his gorgeous lips.

"Well, look what we have here," said a voice behind them.

The two former bladers broke up and turned to see a blond haired adult and a brown haired man with glasses on top of his head.

"Kenny! Max!" Tyson exclaimed.

"It's been a while Tyson," Max replied. "It's also good to see you too Kai."

"Hmph, whatever," the dual haired adult said before he turned away from the group. "I'll be going to search for our sons."

"Same as always…"

"So, what are you two doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, we're here cheering for our sons," Tyson replied.

"Oh yes, you two entered Gou and Makoto to compete in the regional tournament."

"Yep, that's right! They're going to be great out there!"

"As expected from two world class bladers," Max said. "Oh yes, Ray's and Mariah's daughter is competing in the tournament as well."

"Wait, you mean Rin as well?"

"Dad! There you are!" the miniature Tyson exclaimed as he ran back to his dad with Gou and his other father right behind him. "We managed to sign up on time. Onii-chan is in Block A while I'm in Block D! We're going to face each other in the finals!"

Giving out a short laugh, the navy haired adult patted his son's head. "Then I guess this calls for a reward," he said as he took out his baseball cap from his head and placed it on his son's. "This used to be your uncle's cap. He wore it in all his battles. Just like him, I wore it in mine's. He passed it down to me many years ago and now, I pass it to you."

"Wow, awesome! I'm not going to disappoint you!"

"By the way," Gou interrupted. "Who are those people?"

"They're our former teammates," Tyson replied. "When we were young teenagers, Oto-san and I were in a beyblade team called the Bladebreakers. Two years later, we became the BBA-Revolution and the G-Revolutions."

"So this is Gou and Makoto," Max said as he looked down at the two boys. "They really do resemble their fathers."

"Who are they, Dad?" Makoto asked.

"These are Oto-san's and my friends," Tyson explained. "When we were in the Bladebreakers, these people were our teammates. This is Max Tate and Kenny."

"Wow, you two were in a team with Dad and Oto-san? That's awesome!"

"Heh, we are all friends. None of us at the time expected that your dad would become a three time World Champion. All that mattered to him was blading for the love of the game."

"Speaking of blading, your battles in Block A is about to start Gou. We should get going."

"I'm okay Dad. There is no need to worry about me. I know where I'm going."

"Good luck out there," Makoto said. "You better make it to the finals!"

"Of course I'll be there, little brother."

* * *

As the adults were watching the children blade, Gou and Makoto swept through the preliminaries and several rounds that come after that. They were able to make it to the semi-finals. Gou won his match and got his spot in the finals while Makoto was about to blade for the last spot. "This is it, I'm going to win!" he said out loud to himself.

"Go Makoto! Show them the power of your blade!" Tyson exclaimed from the crowd.

Looking up behind him, he gave his dad a thumb up. "Don't worry Dad, I won't disappoint you!"

By the time he walked up to the stadium platform, his opponent came up as well. "Huh? My opponent's a girl?" the Kinomiya's son said.

"What do you expect?" she replied as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I get it; you think girls can't blade, right?"

"It's nothing like that! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Either way, you're going to pay the price! You'll feel the wrath of Rin Kon!"

"So that's Ray's and Mariah's daughter," Tyson said. "She resembles them."

"You think so too, huh Tyson," said a voice behind him.

The adults turned to see the adult Chinese haired teen with his wife next to him. "Mind if we sit here?" Mariah asked.

"Of course not!" Tyson replied. "Come and join us!"

"It's been a while everyone," Ray said as he and Mariah sat down.

"Yeah, the last time we spoke seemed like a century ago," Max said.

"Yeah, I got in touch with Kenny and he told me about the regional tournament and how you are going to have your son participate in it. When I first came here, I heard that Gou Hiwatari is also participating. Then I figured that Kai would be here as well."

"Of course he would be here if I'm here," Tyson replied.

"Yeah, but Kenny didn't told me that you two are together now. From what I remember, you were together with your deceased wife before she passed away."

"I know, but I found a new love."

"I could see that."

"Whoa and the crowd goes wild!" DJ Daichi exclaimed. "Makoto Granger has taken the win and advances to the finals where he will face off against Gou Hiwatari!"

"It's unfortunate that Rin lost," Kenny said.

"It can't be helped, Makoto must have gotten his skills from his father," Ray said with a wink.

"Oh please, I didn't do anything that amazing," Tyson replied. "By the way, it seems like Daichi is getting the hang of being the DJ announcer now. It actually suits him."

"I guess so," Max replied.

"Come on Takao," Kai interrupted. "We need to see our children before the finals start."

"Coming!" Tyson called out as he followed the dual haired adult.

By the time the two lovers left the others, Max replied, "Hehe, I somewhat expected Tyson to be together with Kai in the end. Not that I want him to not fall in love with Yuki or anything."

"It's understandable," Kenny replied. "At least Tyson will be able to keep Kai busy from making any of his cold shoulder attitudes to us."

"That is so true," Hilary said as the adults laughed.

* * *

"Good luck Gou and Makoto," Tyson said. "Show the world that you guys are the best of the best."

"Don't forget to use what you learned from all the training we've done," Kai added.

"We won't," the twin bladers replied in union.

"Then go out there and have fun!" Tyson said.

As the two young bladers left their parents, they turned around again and asked, "No matter what the outcome is, will you buy us some ice cream later?"

"Of course, it's your reward for doing your best."

"In that case, be prepared Gou because I'm going to kick your butt!"

"It's not you who is going to win. You're going down by the power of my Dranzer!"

"Right back at ya! I'll make sure you'll be blown by my trusty Dragoon!"

The two boys left their parents and headed out to the stadium platform.

"Hmm, I wonder why those words sound oddly familiar," Tyson said, looking up at the dual haired adult.

"Hmph, whatever," Kai replied as he pulled his lover's hand with him as they proceeded to leaving the room. "I don't want to hear you talk about these things about the past."

"Huh?"

By the time he took the younger adult to the outdoors, Kai loosened his tie and pulled out a familiar sharp object from his pocket. "We have a score to settle."

Smiling with content, he too pulled out his. "Yes we do Kai."

"It's time to blade Takao!"

"I'm coming for you Kai!"

"Ready?"

The two bladers gripped their fingers on their ripcords and said the traditional countdown, "In 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!"

With all their strength, they launched their blades, shouting their commands, "Go Dragoon!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The battles were tense, neither bladers wanted to give up. On the other hand, it seemed like winning never really mattered to them. They were having too much fun. Soon, in both battles, blades were all sent out of the dish and all lay on the ground in front of their masters.

"It's a tie," Gou said.

"Yeah…" Makoto replied. "By the way, I don't see our parents in the audience."

"Where are they?"

* * *

"Phew, you almost got me there," Tyson said as he lay on the grass, catching his breath.

"Even with you exhausted like that you still managed to bring the match to a tie," Kai replied after he picked up the two blades, headed over to where his lover is, and lay on the grass next to him. "You're still amazing like you always were."

"Yeah, after everything that I have been through, I am happy that I get to share my future with you."

Touched by his words, the dual haired adult sat on his lover and closed the distance between them by uniting their lips together as the sky started to darken and the bright sun coming down, bringing the beauty of the moon that comes out at night.

"Thank you Kai for finding the light in my life once again…"

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**References**

(1) The clothes that all the characters are wearing are the ones in Beyblade Manga Volume 14.

* * *

**AznVKai:** The End! In my opinion, this final chapter is somewhat messed up. I'm really sorry about that. The next time I try to end a fan fic, I'll do my best to make suitable ending. I hope you all enjoyed this fan fic. Please leave any final comments you want to say in your review! I'll be back soon with another! Laterz!


End file.
